User talk:Gilgameshkun
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Filgaia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm in need of your help. After writing an apology message to you and Trigger009, I found out I could not post it since I had been banned. I agree that banning me was a just punishment for the unnecessary rudeness I had shown on different discussions, so I waited a few days for the ban to lift. But after checking the time I had been banned for, I discovered that my ban was infinite. I understand that swearing is not acceptable, and I apologize for my immature actions. Although I have made a crude TMNT wiki of my own, I have recently realized the best thing to do is help you all clean up the place you already have. In other words, I want to help expand and clean up the TMNT wiki, but I can't. I cannot create new accounts on my IP, I can't wait for the ban to expire, because it won't. I know you can't lift the ban yourself, and I would have contacted Trigger009 if I had a way to, but please, can you talk to Trigger009 about lifting my ban? I have learned my lesson, and I promise to only help the wiki. If my word is broken, Trigger can always ban me again. So please, can you ask him to give me a chance to help him fix Turtlepedia? TheQuazz (talk) 08:53, January 26, 2016 (UTC) I see... Well, I'm not an administrator at Turtlepedia, and I don't think I would have banned you. TMNT fans come in all different flavors. Turtlepedia does have a lot of maintenance that needs to be done, but it also helps to be a sensitive, civil team player if you can, and respect that it's a wiki that includes noteworthy unofficial incarnations in the same spirit of TMNT's roots as a small independent comic book. I'll bring this to Trigger009's attention, but ultimately it's not my decision. - Gilgamesh (talk) 10:00, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Trigger009 has said he'll consider it. He'll leave a decision at this link tomorrow, he said. - Gilgamesh (talk) 18:27, January 26, 2016 (UTC)